criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki
Welcome to the Criminal Case Wiki Welcome to the Criminal Case Wiki! We revise every case in detail. If you're having problems solving a scene or a puzzle, simply leave a message below and we'll reply right away. You will find the thumbnail of each crime scene, which is linked to a bigger image of it so you can take the time to figure out and memorize where all the hidden objects are. If you still can't, leave a comment below and we'll give you the location. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! 576516 144321147336037766 1922093908 n.jpg|Our Wiki on Facebook!|link=https://www.facebook.com/groups/1415526765348434/|linktext=Join now and find all the news about Criminal Case from our site! Stables.png|Case #49 Available Now!|link=All the King's Horses|linktext=Royal visit to Grimsborough ends in tragedy! The King is dead... long live the King! 26.png|Victims|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Victims|linktext=Read more about the victims and their murder details. Yeah, yeah, you saw it right, 42, not 46.jpg|Suspects|link=Category:Suspects|linktext=Read more about the suspects and their roles in cases. Available Cases Industrial Area 1. CS.png|The Death of Rosa Wolf 2. CS.png|Corpse in a Garden 3. CS.png|The Grim Butcher 4. CS.png|The Dockyard Killer 5. CS.png|A Russian Case 6. CS.png|Good Cop Dead Cop 7. CS.png|Death by Crucifixion 8. CS.png|Beautiful No More 9. CS.png|Burned to the Bone 10. CS.png|Under the Knife 11. CS.png|Into the Vipers' Nest Financial Center 12. CS.png|Blood on the Trading Floor 13. CS.png|Bomb Alert on Grimsborough 14. CS.png|Fashion Victim 15. CS.png|Family Blood 16. CS.png|The Kiss of Death 17. CS.png|The Last Supper 18. CS.png|In the Dead of Night 19. CS.png|Innocence Lost 20. CS.png|A Deadly Game 21. CS.png|The Secret Experiments Historical Center 22. CS.png|To Die or Not to Die 23. CS.png|The Final Journey 24. CS.png|Anatomy of a Murder 25. CS.png|The Ghost of Grimsborough 26. CS.png|The Summoning 27. CS.png|The Lake's Bride 28. CS.png|The Haunting of Elm Manor 29. CS.png|No Smoke Without Fire 30. CS.png|The Wollcrafts' Creature 31. CS.png|Dog Eat Dog University 32. CS.png|Murder on Campus 33. CS.png|Killing Me Softly 34. CS.png|Dead Man Running The-end-of-the-rope.png|At the End of the Rope The-devil's-play-ground.png|The Devil's Playground The-reaper-and-the-geek.png|The Reaper and the Geek SPRING-BREAK-MASSACRE.png|Spring Break Massacre Marked-for-death.png|Marked for Death An-elementry-murder.png|An Elementary Murder Case preview 41.png|The Rorschach Reaper Maple Heights Case preview 42.png|Blood and Glory Case preview 43.png|Troubled Waters Case preview 44.png|The Scent of Death 45.jpg|A Shot of Beauty Case preview 46.png|Drive, Swing, Die Case47.png|One Wedding and a Funeral CS48.png|Good Girls Don't Die Case 49 Info.jpg|All the King's Horses Case 50 Info.jpg|Snakes on the Stage (Coming Soon) Arrest Videos Gallery 5698_165389136946919_868547020_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png 18111_130429457109554_1956009236_n.jpg 28845_129086163910550_476755375_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png 77084_143308689154964_33488403_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 576516_141147336037766_1922093908_n.jpg 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 582262_150193765133123_1083895079_n.jpg 602445_130427533776413_1379182467_n.jpg 61871_138228942996272_432684375_n.png Contact An Admin/Bureaucrat/Patroller *Sergeant Alex (Founder; Spoken Languages: English, Italian and Romanian) *Abs.1998 (Bureaucrat; Spoken Languages: English) *NikoBellic4 (Bureaucrat; Spoken Languages: English) *Icy34567 (Admin; Spoken Languages: English and Arabic) *DragoChan (Patroller; Spoken Laguages: English and Malay) Poll What is your favourite forensic kit mini-game? Restore an Item Decipher a Code Collect a Sample Reveal with the Powder Brush Compare to the Database Move Objects to Find Clues Latest activity Category:Browse